Star Wars: Episode VII - Heir to the Empire
Star Wars: Episode VII - Heir to the Empire is a 2025 movie,sequel to the Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. It ignores all the events in the Star Wars: The Force Awakens,and is first movie in the new sequel trilogy. Some of it's characters are based on the Thrawn Trilogy books,with some elements of Dark Empire book,while the plot is original. Movie also has 2 sequels: Star Wars: Episode VIII - Republic in Crisis and Star Wars: Episode IX - The Dark Side Unleashed. Synopsis Fifteen years after Second Death Star was destroyed,alongside with The Emperor Darth Sidious inside it,Empire has entered the economic crisis. Rebels have won most of the following battles,and have made the much weaken Empire to hide from war,letting Rebels take most of its territories. Han has married Leia,and they have 3 children:Oldest son Anakin Solo,and two younger twins,Jaina and Jacen Solo. Luke has married Mara Jade,the ex-Imperial assassin turned Jedi,and they have one young son named Ben Skywalker. But,after several years of hiding,the Empire has rise under the lead of genius Admiral Thrawn,who holds the power to again put The Empire to the top of the galaxy. But while new war is on the horizon,Luke has felt the Disturbance in the Force,associated with the new Empire's lead. Plot A long Time Ago,in a Galaxy Far Far Away... Opening Crawl (shorted version of synopsis above) Movie starts in a spaceship. A blue-skinned person with red eyes,wearing white admiral clothes is looking out of window,as the spaceship approaches the Imperial space station,where gigantic Space Ship is in making. The ship in making looks like an opened 3 sided pyramid,with a giant blaster on top of every side,and one gigantic blue circle in the middle of the ship (in between of 3 sides,on base of pyramid). Few clone troopers are coming near the blue-skinned person in white,calling him Grand Admiral Thrawn. Troopers have informed him that the ship is ready to land on space station. When spaceship lands,Thrawn followed by few troopers are approaching the worker on station,who says that Pyramid ship will soon be finished,and that it will be Thrawn's only to command. Next scene shows Luke training 15 years old Jacen and Jaina to become a Jedi. He says that after war ends and Empire is finally destroyed,Luke will open a Jedi training academy,and Jacen will become his apprentice. Mara Jade and Ben are watching them training,and Mara tells Ben that when he grows up he will also become a Jedi. Later,Han,Chewbacca and Anakin come in a Millennium Falcon. After training,Luke comes to Anakin and gives him a green lightsaber,telling him that even if he wants to become a pilot and not a Jedi,he can have a lightsaber as his melee weapon. Anakin thanks him and all of them go in Falcon and go to Yavin 4. Next scene happens 8 years later,Jaina and Jacen are full-grown Jedi,and academy has many students. Ben is also training for a Jedi,and Anakin has become a Rebels pilot. Imperial forces are approaching the unknown planet full of humanoid aliens. The alarm starts,and they try to defend,but Empire defeats them,and takes the planet to its territories. Thrawn can be seen laughing from the fully operative Pyramid Spaceship,that is above the city on planet. Thrawn says that Rebels will sure send troops to attack,but Empire will be ready to counter. On Yavin 4,when Falcon arrives,Han hears news about the Empire attack on unknown planet,and he prepares alongside with small army of Rebels and one big spaceship. Han and Chewbacca will pilot the Falcon,Anakin will take his own X-Wing. Luke and others will stay on Yavin 4. New character called Jagged Fel,love interes of Jaina Solo,and a pilot,and his brother Soon Fel also prepare for battle. Thrawn prepares his new spaceship for fight,and when Rebels arrive,he uses 3 blasters on top of the pyramid sides and destroys the big space ship of Rebels. Big fleet of Empire then goes in attack,and Rebels call for help. Three new big space ships of Rebels arrive at the battle,but Thrawn is not afraid. He then says the troopers to use the secret weapon of Spaceship,and blue cirlce in the middle of pyramid starts to glow,opens and fire almost transparent light blue laser that creates a giant field around the whole Rebels army. Only a few have managed to escape the field,including Falcon,Anakin and Jagged Fel,but his brother didn't escape. The whole field starts to flash,and after few seconds,whole field,alongside with all ships inside in,have disappeared. All of the surviving ships have escaped,resulting a win of Empire. Right after that,Thrawn says to officers to activate the unknown weapon. For that time,on new rocky planet,far away from the battle,a flashing light appears in the sky and all of the ships that were trapped inside the field appeared on place of flashing light. They land on the planet,and all of them were wondering what happened. Soon Fel and some other Rebels start to search around the planet for some clues,and then one of the Rebels runs to the ships and screams:,,Black Hole Generator! Its a trap!'' and there is a scene of big and strange machine that is next to the place where Rebels have landed. Machine activates,and creates a black hole,sucking everything on the planet,even the whole planet itself into it,killing all the living beings on the planet. After Falcon and other survived ships have returned,they have made a big alarm on Yavin 4. Leia orders another attack on the Empire soon,and that Empire has raised,with Grand Admiral Thrawn leading it. Han Solo explains the gigantic pyramid spaceship to Leia,and she forbid Han,Chewbacca,Anakin and Jagged to go in the next battle,cause it is very dangerous,but Anakin wants to fight. Luke later meets Sol Brand,very strong user of the force,his son Hett Brand and his daughter Savara Brand,best friend of Jaina. They have trained in Luke's academy,and they have sensed disturbance in the force,and they say that if the Sith have returned,they will fight alongside Skywalkers and Solos. Few days after,the next battle started. Not even long after the start,Thrawn again used his teleporting device to send all the Rebels's ships on unknown planet where Black Hole Generator is,and they all die alongside planet. That is Thrawn's tactic,cause he always sends some Imperial officers to place the Black Hole Generator on random planet and Thrawn will use spaceship and teleport Rebels on that planet. After another loss,Luke said to Leia that he must go on peace treaty with Thrawn. Luke has went on a rocky planet for treaty with Thrawn,followed by several Rebels. When they have arrived,Luke went with Thrawn in one room,where they will talk alone. Thrawn was really surprised why Luke trusts him,but Luke only says that if Thrawn was trying to put a trap for Luke,Luke would kill him and use the force to escape even before the trap is activated. Thrawn sits on a chair,and starts to talk with Luke,but Luke uses force powers to read Thrawn's mind. He finds out that Thrawn is in fact the one who brought disturbance in the Force,cause he has a top secret plan,that only he and few of the officers know for that. On a snowy planet,there is an underground base full of clones of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious,whose Force Ghost is alive and has power to possess the clones. After Thrawn is freed by Luke,he calls all the stormtroopers to kill Luke cause he knows a big secret. Luke pulls out a lightsaber and throws it at Thrawn,but lightsaber goes through him,and Luke finds out that Thrawn is actually a realistic hologram. Thrawn laughs and disappears,and whole base explodes and kills all Rebels and Troopers around it. Real Thrawn is in spaceship in planet's atmosphere,and he orders all the troopers to go on the planet and that they must kill Luke cause he knows a really valuable information. Thrawn is also really impressed how Luke was strong enough to read his mind even if he was only a hologram. In next shot,smoke clears from the place where base exploded,and reveals Luke alive,inside the Force shield that protected him from the explosion. Luke then runs form the base,but finds out that all of the spaceships are blown up by troopers. Luke turns out a communicator that he brought,and speaks to Jacen. Luke uses the force to send all the information that he took from Thrawn right into Jacen's mind. After he did it,Jacen passes out,and Luke turn off the communicator,as he sees an Imperial fleet. After a big action scene,Luke finally uses the force to bring one of the Imperial TIE Fighters to him,and he gets inside it. He uses the Fighter to get inside the big Imperial Spaceship,and when he enters,he kills all Troopers with his new force power: the Force Fire. After that,he runs to random places of the spaceship,and in one of them,he sees a strange figure. Figure raises,and reveals to be Force Ghost of Darth Sidious. Sidious gets 2 lightsabers,and an epic lightsaber fight of Luke and Sidious happens. Sidious uses his force lightning,and also reveals that his force powers are much stronger since he turned into a Force Ghost. Sidious defeats Luke,and starts to torture him. In next scene,Jacen wakes up and tells Leia and Anakin all about the information that he got from Luke. Jacen also could not sense Luke anymore,so they thought he is dead. Leia is ready to bring a new battle for Thrawn,but they are not sure how to win,cause his pyramid is too strong. Anakin tells that he has a plan,but he needs a stromtrooper mask and outfit. He gets them,and gets a TIE Figher too,and goes masked to the Thrawn's pyramid,to try to turn the teleporter off. He also brings the communicator to talk to Leia and others. Leia said that is his plan works and he gets to the pyramid,he should tell that to Leia and she will send the gigantic fleet into a final fight. Anakin's plan worked,he got to the pyramid,so Leia,Han,Chewbacca and Jagged are ready for battle,alongside gigantic Rebels fleet. Jacen Solo,Jaina Solo,Ben Skywalker,Mara Jade,Sol Brand and his son and daughter Hett Brand and Savara Brand will go on the snowy planet where Sidious's clones are,while Empire will be occupied with the battle. They get ready and all go in a Second Battle of Yavin 4. Anakin somehow got to the core of the pyramid's teleport blaster,but it is guarded by stormtroopers. He uses his blaster and lightsaber that Luke gave him long ago. He kills all the troopers,and get to the core. He opens it,and he sees a strange power globe surrounded by gravity field. Anakin has took an iron box and he uses it to trap the small power globe inside it. After he took it,he threw the box in the abyss of the ship,and a big explosions happens,but Anakin escapes. Thrawn gets the message of the injury in the core,and Rebels will also attack the ship at full power. Thrawn commands to use the teleport weapon,but after they try to do it,the whole core explodes,dealing a massive injury to the ship,leaving Thrawn without control of it. Thrawn then orders the evacuation. Thrawn runs to the evacuation ship in secret part of the ship. When doors of the evacuation ship opens,Thrawn got shot in his back,and falls on the floor of evacuation ship. It is revealed that he got shot by Anakin,who escaped the explosion of the core. Thrawn press the button,and ship is ready to leave the pyramid in few seconds,but Anakin pulls out the lightsaber and cuts the evacuation ship's door,and when the ship leaved the pyramid,but it was missing door,so Thrawn got blasted into space and died. Anakin was still in the pyramid,he was holding for something inside it. Rebels ship has arrived to the hole of pyramid to rescue Anakin,but it got shot by Imperial TIE Fighter. The rescuing ship exploded,and in explosion it killed Anakin,blasting his body in space too. Finally,without Thrawn,the pyramid was destroyed,and the Empire has got another huge loss,bringing them into the new crisis. On a snowy planet,Jacen,Jaina,Ben,Mara Jade,Sol,Hett and Savara have arrived to the clone base. When they got inside,they saw over 100 almost finished clones of Sidious. Ground under them got collapsed,and they all fell in a cave under the base. In the cave,they saw Darth Sidious inside one clone,the first one that was created,and 2 other Siths,that were clones too,but they were not possessed by a Force Ghost,and a massive lightsaber battle started. Jaina and Savara were fighting one of the clones,Jacen,Mara and Ben were fighting second clone,and Sol and Hett were fighting The Emperor himself. Jaina and Savara were defeated by the clone,but were saved by Mara Jade. Ben was injured during the fight with the other clone,but Jacen later killed the clone,and saved Ben from death. Sol was highly injured by Sidious's lightnings,and Hett attacked Sidious out of anger. Sidious defeated him and stabbed him with a lightsaber. Sol rushed to the Emperor,also out of anger for hurting his son,and used a bomb,and activated it,killing both Sidious and himself. After the body of clone was destroyed,Force ghost of Sidious appeared,but massive rock well on him due to explosion,and ghost disappeared. After that,Jacen and Ben picked up Hett's body,they saw that he is still alive,cause Sidious's lightsaber did not stab his whole body,so the injury was not life threatening. Ben could sense his father,who they thought was dead. In one part of the cave,Luke was trapped inside a chamber. They freed him out,and they saw that Sidious was playing with his mind,trying to turn him to the dark side. Luke jumped,trying to kill them,and next lightsaber starts,the fight of Luke and Ben. Luke defeated him with ease,but when he found out it was his son,he used the force to save him from dead. Luke then explains that he was almost turned to the dark side,and he was out of control when he attacked Ben,but now he is alright. Luke then went to the base with clones,raised his hand and base exploded,destroying all clones. Luke and company have leaved the planet,and went home alongside the Rebel alliance,who have won the final fight with Empire and the Emperor. When they have arrived,there was funeral of Anakin Solo and Sol Brand. After that,they have made a big celebration for killing Thrawn and driving the Empire into new crisis. Leia has commanded them to hunt down all of the survived Imperial officers,to finally destroy the Empire. That night,Luke has sit on a chair,and then he could feel pain,and he had a vision of black humanoid figure with many horns on his head and spikes on his arms and body. After he opened his eyes,he could see Force Ghost of Darth Sidious,who has again survived,but he is MUCH weaker. He attacked Luke,and then Hett appeared and raised his hand,and Sidious was stopped. Luke has also raised his hand,and together they have finally destroyed the ghost of Sidious,making him unable to return ever again. Five years after,The Empire was finally destroyed once and for all. The Rebels now rule the whole Galaxy,and they are now knows as: '''The New Republic. '''Luke has opened a new Jedi Academy,with many students,finally reviving the Jedi. Jacen has become a full grown Jedi Master,with Ben Skywalker as his apprentice. Jaina and Savara have also become a real Jedi. Hett has started to slowly follow the Dark Side,but Luke stopped him from that path. Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo will also have a marriage soon. In the last scene,Luke was shown talking to Obi Wan,Yoda and his father about the black spiked figure that he had in his vision,and then next scene on unknown planet,a gigantic fleet of unknown species is approaching to planet. Cast * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa (cgi) * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Ben Mendelsohn as Grand Admiral Thrawn * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Sebastian Stan as Jacen Solo * Emilia Clarke as Jaina Solo * Tom Holland as Ben Skywalker * Kate Mulgrew as Mara Jade * Daisy Ridley as Savara Brand * Ian McKellen as Sol Brand * Mads Mikkelsen as Hett Brand Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:TheCrimson King208's ideas